


Which Witch Wished for This?

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Prompt: You are a witch and you grant HongBin three wishes. He cannot use his third wish to ask for more wishes and he can’t tell anyone about your real identity. What happens when he breaks the rules?





	Which Witch Wished for This?

Hongbin was sitting on his bed as he thought about how it would soon be Halloween, he had yet to decide what he wanted to do. Halloween as an adult just didn’t seem all that special, it was more fun as a kid when you could trick or treat. He sighs while holding a pillow to his chest but then there is a tapping on his window which confused but intrigued him. He goes over to the window to find a cute girl sitting on a tree branch over five feet away from the window.

He opens the window, _“How did you….?”_ She giggles, _“Can I come in?_ ” With a puzzled look he nods & then somehow she appeared behind him, she taps on his shoulder & he jumps. _“Don’t be scared. I’m a witch & I’m here to grant you three Halloween related wishes.”_ With furrowed brows he asks, _“I thought genies granted wishes?”_ She chuckles, _“For Halloween witches grant wishes to cheer up adults who have lost the holiday spirit. And before you ask, no you can’t wish for more wishes. You also can’t tell anyone I’m a witch.”_

He nods, _“Ok whatever you say. This sounds ridiculous & if I’m not supposed to tell then you should probably not be dressed as a witch to begin with.”_ She sighs, snaps her fingers & her outfit changes to Tinkerbell’s dress. Hongbin is taken aback by all of the magic he is seeing but also by the witch’s enchanting beauty. He bites his lip nervously, _“I wish that my Halloween costume fit my body perfectly.”_ Upset about it not fitting his lean body.

She snaps her fingers & he goes to check on his costume, about to try it on again which has her watching him out of curiosity. _“Uh can I have some privacy?”_ She blushes furiously with a nod  & reappears on the tree branch out of view from his changing. He puts on his rock star costume, the leather pants & jacket now fitting him like a glove. Checking himself out in the mirror, she pops back in with widening eyes at how well it hugged his gorgeous body then coughs. _“_

 _I wish that no matter how much I eat today that I won’t gain weight.”_ She giggles at the wish  & snaps her fingers. _“I think you already are very handsome so you shouldn’t worry about it.”_ She blushes  & covered her mouth, _“I’m sorry, I’m not allowed to flirt with you.”_ He tilts his head, _“Why not?”_ She twiddles her thumbs, _“It’s against the rules for witches to be involved with humans.”_

He nods, _“So…..how can we change that if I were to….fall for you today?”_ She bites her lip, _“You could wish to be a witch or for me to be human…..I don’t want to lose my powers though.”_ He smiles softly with a faint blush, _“Aw ok.”_ They spend the day together eating all the candy  & chocolate in sight as well as various other sweets. The whole day & night spent smiling as they laugh together while enjoying each other’s company.

Shortly before midnight she asks for his last wish, he pushes some hair back behind her ear, _“I wish to be a witch too.”_ She gasps, _“But then you can’t date humans.”_ He smiles softly at her, _“I know, but then I can date you.”_ She blushes  & snaps her fingers. He leans down to press his lips to hers & they come together in a gentle dance of soft flesh.


End file.
